The Fifth Wheel
by PsychoHaired
Summary: Hermione goes out with her female friends to Hogsmeade, only to find out she will be the fifth wheel once again and she is tired of it... will she do something about it?


**The 5th Wheel**

By: PsychoHaired

"Won't you come with us?" they had pleaded.

"Yeah 'Mione, it's been ages since we've had fun together"

_Those conniving little creatons begged..._

"All right! All right! I'll go!" I put my books down and set off towards our dormitory.

"Oh Hermione don't go in jeans!" Parvati said

"Yes, wear my skirt!" Lavender chimed in.

I eyed the purple skirt "but it's so short..." I protested.

"Herms! You have legs to die for!"

"You are wearing my skirt and that's final"

_Honestly, they sound like my mother, but I agreed to wear it. It'd been a while since 'just us girls' (or so I thought) went shopping together... little did I know that we had some company._

"Hello ladies" Dean and Seamus put their arm around Lavender and Parvati.

_Oh God no..._

"Hello Hermione" one of them looked up noticing me

"So... what are you two fine, fine women going to do today?"

_Excuse me!? Last time I checked I was of the female gender too..._

Lavender and Parvati giggled, "We're shopping for dress robes Boo"

_Oh how I hate it when they call each other by their pet names..._

"May we join you?" They both pouted in the most utterly disgusting manner known to womankind, sadly, my female friends tend to find this "adorable"

"Sure sweetie"

_Eugh! As if calling that 'thing' sweetie isn't disturbing enough! Now I have to put up with these "lovebirds"_

_Why didn't I stay at school... why?_

_Right... because I'm a moron, that's why..._

"C'mon Herms!" They smiled as they happily grabbed their beau's hand.

_It's so cold outside..._

_Well '**they**' look warm and toasty with their arms around each other like that..._

_Curse this damned skirt! My legs are freezing!_

I was very thankful to go into then nice warm shoppe, "You wait outside the changing room and we'll model for you"

Those two buffoons grinned...

_Oh lord, this is not going to be fun..._

I wandered around the store, looking here and there at robes I would never have the guts to wear... _honestly these models today look like 'scarlet women', like Ron calls them..._

I got bored quickly so I sat down next to the guys. Parvati and Lavender came out every five minutes or so, sporting different robes every time, each one more revealing than the last.

A few minutes later we excited the shoppe, Dean and Seamus carrying about a month's worth of clothes.

"Are you girls hungry?"

"Oh yes" Lavender and Parvati both nodded, my stomach grumbled

The boys decided to take us to Madame Whatsisname's Tea Shop.

To my dismay, I had to sit alone, surrounded by dating couples...

_Curse these Godforsaken tables meant for two!_

Dean picked up the tab for all of us, although he seemed a bit surprised at the fifth croissant he had to pay... _mine_ of course.

_How I despise being the fifth wheel, the odd one out... even with Ron and Harry I'm always the smart one, the girl, the one who doesn't know a thing about Quidditch... boys, who needs them?_

I decided I ought to give them '_some'_ credit. One of them '_did_' pay for me after all, so I volunteered to clear the table. When I returned I found myself staring at a full-blown snog-fest!

_Honestly, get a room! It's bad enough I'm the awkward one on this trip... I feel so alone... and repulsed!_

"I uhh... I'd better go back to Hogwarts...don't get up... umm bye?" I turned around; _my face feels hot... The nerve! They didn't even look up! That is wrong...._

_I'm so sick of this!_

_I hate being single!_

_Always left out!_

_Always different!_

_It's not fair... _

I trotted up the stairs

_I should do something about it; I have to..._

_I need to..._

_I can't stand it anymore! Why am I so stupid!_

_...So cowardly_

And then I saw him sitting there... the boy who was just like me... staring at the ceiling.

I breathe to steady myself,

_Today... I'm doing it today... '**now**' even!_

_It's time I do what I haven't dared to in nearly three years..._

I walk slowly and sit next to him; he opens his eyes and grins at me...

"Ron, I need to tell you something..." I blushed.

_**The End**_

A/N- No idea why this came to me... but I hoped you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated and motivate me to keep writing ;) so push that button!


End file.
